Carpe Diem, Screw the Midterm, I have a Cream Puff
by wolfhead
Summary: Studying for midterms, and our favorite trio is in Barnes and Noble. Sam's freaking out, Danny and Tucker are goofing off, and then CREAM PUFFS ARRIVE! Random Oneshot. Sam's POV


**Um... No killing me for uploading this when I still have to update Royalty Sucks? Please? *Hides under rock***

**Anyway, this is the result of a study session right before the horrible midterms. My first midterms, so I was kind of freaking out... A lot. hehe... ^^"**

**So a good number of these lines are actual conversations that me and my friend had. (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) **

**And hot chocolate beats mocha frappuccino any day. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters related to it. I do not own Barnes and Noble. I do own plotline, and me and my friends own a few of the lines from this. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, hitting my book against my head in frustration.

Danny Fenton, also known as my best friend, looked at me from where he was 'experimenting' on Tucker. Really, he was just poking him to see how long it would take for the tech-oriented boy to look up from his PDA. "What's wrong Sammy?"

I glared at him. Of course both boys had totally forgotten why we were here, sitting in the local Barnes and Noble. Why I was shifting through my millions of Social Studies notes and silently cursing my teacher for giving us the tons of Social Studies notes that she warned "It could be on any of them!"

Yes, they had totally forgotten.

Am I surprised? No. I should have realized there was no way in heck that a half ghost hybrid and a techno geek would be able to concentrate on the work.

It was kind of funny that Danny still hadn't realized WHY no ghosts had turned up yet. A satisfied smirk drifted across my face. Apparently the Box Ghost was good at delivering warnings that I'd beat the crap out of the ghost that interrupted my study session and not even Danny Phantom would be able to save them.

Danny was staring at me, his crystal blue eyes confused. I stared and said in a cooing voice, "Oh, did little Danny-poo forget why we came to the big bad book store?"

Tucker and Danny exchanged glances and scooted away from me, knowing that I was likely to explode. And hell, they were right.

Danny gulped and stuttered, "Um, n-no?"

I simply glared, waiting for him to break under my gaze.

He glanced from side to side, starting to panic. "Y-yes? No? I DON'T KNOW! WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!" By the end he was freaking out, his arms waving in the air.

I just glared.

Tucker was starting to snicker at Danny, and then I turned my death glare on him. Then I looked back at Danny after Tucker had started shrinking back from my Goth-glare-of-death. "Mid. Terms." I said slowly, pronouncing each part of the word carefully.

Danny's eyes widened and he mouthed, "Oh."

I proceeded to become very familiar with the cover of my binder. Wow, who knew it was that hard?

Tucker whispered to Danny, though I could still hear, "I think she's lost it."

"She never had it." Danny laughed back, before ducking the pencil I had chucked at him. "Bad Sammy, no chucking pencils." He laughed, as he took the pencil I chucked and spun it in his fingers. He lost his grip on it and it rolled back to me.

I grabbed it and made stabbing motions with it towards my two best friends. I was starting to smile at their antics, though I was fighting to keep my annoyance up. I couldn't relax! My first midterms started TOMORROW!

Danny held up his eraser as a shield to my pencil before Tucker held up his PDA and said, "My PDA beats yours, no doubt."

We stared at him, wondering how he had interpreted our pencil and eraser battle as a rock paper scissors shoot game.

And there was no way his PDA would beat my black pencil with purple bats on it.

Tucker blinked and said, "What?"

Danny patted his shoulder soothingly, and I grabbed my binder and gave myself a headache.

"You know, Sammy, you can hurt yourself with that binder." Danny said with a smile.

I glared before getting to my feet and glancing at my watch. Whoa, two hours had passed since I started studying. I stretched my arms, saying with a yawn, "I'm getting food, want to come with?"

"YES!" They cheered, getting to their feet and running out of the sci-fi section of the bookstore. I glanced at the books left on the floor, being glared at by the vampires on the shelves. (Seriously, what is with this vampire craze? Every book I look at in this section has vampires making out. I'm all for the vampires, but when they start making out, it just gets weird.)

I followed my boys up to the café in the center, pulling out a twenty from my pocket. I looked up at the menu and read through their selections. Tucker was whining about the lack of meat on the menu, but it was a CAFÉ. Not a restaurant.

I looked at the person taking orders and said, "Can I have a mocha frappuccino, and a soy cream puff?"

"Sure. Are they with you?" She said, motioning towards Danny and Tucker who were discussing in very serious voices the pros and cons of getting a cupcake verse a cookie with icing.

I sighed and said, "Yes." I turned to Danny and Tuck and smacked Tuck on the shoulder.

"Ouch, Sam!" He moaned, "What?"

"Order." I pointed at the serving desk, and he ambled forward to order his cupcake (they won over cookies with icing, apparently.)

Danny went next and all he ordered was a hot chocolate with extra whipped cream.

"That'll be 13.75." The server said. I gave her my twenty and took back 6 dollars and 25 cents in change.

Tucker pulled out his PDA while we waited, and Tucker got his cupcake first, eating it by shoving it in the black hole he calls his mouth. I watched with disgust as he managed to finish it in record time, and then Danny had gotten his hot chocolate, and my mocha frappuccino and cream puff had arrived. We went back to our sci-fi section of kissing vampires, and settled down. I spread my social studies notes out in front of my and tried to quiz Tucker and Danny.

"Who was the first emperor of China?"

"Umm…"

"The PDA!"

I glared at Tucker who was grinning like a little two year old. With cupcake all over his face. Ew.

"Wrong, Danny, and Tucker, get your head out of the technology of modern day and go back to ancient China, mmk?" I said tiredly.

Suddenly the note sheet I was holding came out of my grasp and I glared at Danny, who now held it and was reading it.

"The answer is Qin Shih Huangdi!" Danny said proudly.

"Great, can you answer that WITHOUT holding my notes in your hand?" I said testily. What could I say? I was tired.

"Umm… no." Danny said, grinning as he handed me back my neatly handwritten notes. "Hey Sam," He continued, "You gonna eat that cream puff? Even if it's soy, me and Tuck can finish it for you. Even if my hot chocolate is ten times better."

I stared at my two hands. One hand held the notes that could hold the secret to getting an A in my impossible Social Studies class. The other hand held a cream puff, a delicious treat that could take all my worries away and let me slip away into the sweet oblivion that was goofing off.

"Carpe Diem." Tucker broke into my train of thought.

"What?" I said, staring at him,

"Carpe Diem, live for the moment." He said, "It's the thing I remember from those impossible Social Studies lectures."

I let that sink in and then I dropped my notes, watching them fall to the ground. I grabbed my frappuccino with that hand and took a big bite of the soy cream puff, letting it slowly dissolve in my mouth, leaving behind the sweet taste. "You know what?" I said to nobody in particular.

"Carpe Diem, screw the midterm, I have a cream puff."

* * *

**Haha, if you read it this far, well done. XD I just threw this together, so I know it's kind of sucky and OOC. **

**And the thing Sam did with glaring and waiting for Danny to change his answer? My math teacher does that. All the time. It's kind of funny how often answers change.  
**

**Oh yeah, the first emperor of China was actually Qin Shih Huangdi, but you can spell it multiple ways. Like Chin Shih Huangdi. It's just the way I spell it. :P  
**

**DO they have soy cream puffs? O.o **

**And we DID sit in the Sci-fi section and there were SO MANY VAMPIRE BOOKS! And EVERY ONE had a vampire making out. It started to creep me out after a while... O.o" I got stuck sitting right next to it. T_T  
**

**My best friend said that last line. Literally, word for word. xD We didn't get any studying done after that... But we passed! SO TAKE THAT SOCIAL STUDIES TEACHER! MWHAHAHA!**

**Reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks guys! ;D  
**


End file.
